When Ice Meets Fire
by MissMouseIsModest
Summary: So there's a new boy in school. An incredibly handsome, inflicted, mesmerizing new boy. What will happen when he starts stirring up trouble for Katara? A short modern-day Zutara story from Katara's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is just a new short story I'm putting out there to keep you guys occupied until I can get the new chapter of my other story out. I'm sorry it's been such a long wait, but I hope this ties you over!!**

**This story is set in modern times, all from Katara's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

I heard the school bell rang loudly, and all the anxious high-schoolers yelled and rejoiced their freedom, flowing into the hallways and crowding outside and into the bus to get home as soon as possible. I made my way out of the class room slowly, making sure that I had all of my homework assignments written down, before heading outside to join the masses.

There was fresh snow on the ground, like there seemed to be every day in Anchorage, Alaska, but I was more than excited about it. I loved the snow, the water, everything about the blue and white frozen landscape. This was my home. I had always lived in this barren landscape, as my entire family had for many generations, as I come from Inuit decent. Everything from my tan skin, big cerulean eyes and long mocha-colored curls flaunted my native heritage. Maybe that's why all the boys never seemed to stop staring; whether or not they thought I was attractive. A good buddy of mine described me as "interesting", and I wasn't exactly sure to take that as a compliment. But oh well.

Climbing onto the small school's only bus, which was old, cramped and rickety, I sat in the usual seat next to my brother, Sokka. He wore his short hair in the lame "Warrior's Wolftail" (which was actually just a short ponytail), an oversized blue parka-esk coat that Gran-Gran had made for him, dorky blue mittens and old, clunky boots. Although he looked like a total doofus, (which he is most of the time) he defiantly had his genius moments.

"Phew!" Sokka slouched and pretended to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "I am so glad the day is finally over. You sophomores have it so much easier than us juniors." I rolled my eyes. "Oh that reminds me!" I looked at him, trying not to laugh at how his voice cracks every time he gets excited about something. "There's this new kid that came today. He's a senior. And he's such a jerk! You should have seen him in electives today!"

_Hmm, a new guy…_ I wondered what he looked like and why I didn't see him at all today. Because the high school we attend is so small and local, (and only about 300 students attended) each grade has the same passing periods and lunch hour, and even a few elective classes. I guess I was too busy paying attention to my notes to notice the news about a new kid.

Sokka kept blabbering on about his day, how much the teachers irritated him (he was absolutely convinced that he knows everything and the teachers are always wrong. Ha!) And, of course, complained about the mushy school lunches. So I looked forward, trying to tune him out.

"Hey Katara!" Looking behind me, two seats away, Aang waved and yelled to get my attention.

"Hey Aang!" I waved back and smiled at him. He was a good buddy of mine—I helped him out a lot on his first day and we've been friends ever since, talking, hanging out at lunch, and tutoring him on Fridays.

Aang's excited expression turned sour when he noticed the two rowdy people sitting between us blocking our view of each other. Then his eyes lit up, my curiosity growing as he bent down, his bald head disappearing from sight. I tried to get a glimpse of what he was doing, until he popped back up with a lined piece of paper ripped out of his notebook that was folded into a triangle. He threw it over to me with a wide grin on his face.

I opened the note carefully, almost worried about what it would say.

_Want to come over to my house today?_ _Check yes or no._

I rolled my eyes. _Really? 'Check yes or no'?_ That was one thing I really didn't care for about Aang. He acted so much like a little kid…does he really think we're still in the fourth grade? Sighing, I dug a sharpened pencil out of my bag, and decided to play along. I checked the "No" box and underneath scrolled:

_Sorry Aang…I have to study for the bio quiz that's tomorrow. _

This was only half true. The bio quiz wasn't until next week, but it really wouldn't hurt to study. I felt bad for rejecting him—every time he asks me to come over or hang out with him outside of school, I always say no. It's not his fault; it's just that when I talk with him I always feel like I'm babysitting.

Yes he's very childish, but he's obviously mature enough to be president of the student body council _and _student government officer, the youngest student in Anchorage High to ever achieve either status. In a way he owned everyone in that school. All the principals and teachers adored him and would do anything for him, and anyone daring enough to mess with Aang got punished in one way or another. So in that way, it felt like I had to get along with him…no not because I didn't want to get a detention, but because I was the student with the highest GPA in the entire school. I crush every academic record there is and it seems only right that we would…belong together. _Ugh._ I shuttered at the thought…I did genuinely like Aang, but not _like _like.

I threw the note back to him, shrugged and mouthed an "I'm sorry" and turned to stare out the window, pushing away unwanted thoughts. At least I would be home soon…and the day would start all over again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at school was when I got my first glimpse at him. The new kid. I heard some preppy girls gossiping about him in class, about how "sooo dreamy!" he was and how "totally hawt!" and "what a hunk!" he looked like. I just rolled my eyes, but I was genuinely curious. Then lunch the lunch bell rang, and as I was walking towards my usual lunch table, I saw him. I think I heard his name somewhere…what was it…it started with a Z. _Zak? No…more like 'Zoo' something. Hmm. _

He was sitting three or four tables down, in the very back and closest to the corner of the lunchroom. And those shallow girls were right…he was really good looking. Tall, big muscles, really nice hair. I didn't get a very good look at his facial features though—I was far away and he had a hood on, but couldn't stop staring at him.

I absentmindedly set my lunch sack down on the table across from Aang, not really paying attention to anything else in the room. I muttered a quiet "Hi" but I couldn't seem to peel my eyes away from the new kid. _Ugh! Think Katara! _What _is his _name_?!_

"Hi Katara. Hey have you heard about the new kid? He seems like a big meanie." Aang's eyes narrowed, oblivious to the fact that he talked like a kindergartner and that I wasn't even looking at him. Eventually I got my focus back on track.

"What? Oh yeah. So I've heard." I took a bite out of my fresh seal jerky, waiting for Aang to continue with the conversation like he normally did.

"Yeah. Have you even seen him yet? That guy is like a ghost! That or it seems like he's purposely trying to avoid me." Flew scanned the crowd and all the lunch tables, looking for him.

"Hmm."

"Oh there he is! In the back! And wait is that…" I heard him gasp, and watched as he flung his arms up in the air with a pathetic rage. "It _is_! He _is _wearing a hood! Indoors! That is against school policy! And I guess it's up to me to report it!" He nodded his head confidently. "I wouldn't have to do this if he just obeyed the rules. But if he wants to break the rules, he'll have to accept the consequences!"

I agreed. Although it was pretty harsh to get someone in trouble just for wearing a hood in this cold climate, especially one he probably wasn't used too, he was supposed to respect the school policy.

* * *

Thoughts flew in and around my head the rest of the day about the strange hooded new kid, but I had to keep telling myself that he was trouble and someone like me shouldn't try to mix with those types of people. And the fact that everyone seemed to think he was a total jerk. _I wonder why that is. What did he do to get such a horrible reputation on his first day of school?_

The dismissal bell rang again, and I slowly started to pack up my textbooks and double-checking that I had written down my assignments. I walked outside and unexpectedly ran into a crowd of people surrounding something. Everyone was chanting and yelling out names, rowdy boys fist-pumping the air and the shallow girls whistling. I knew what it was—a fight. Some stupid boys getting in a stupid fight over something stupid that I didn't care at all about. Shaking my head, I continued on my way towards the bus, until I heard someone shout out.

"C'mon, Zuko! That kid is tiny! Take him down!" _Oh, so _That's _what his name is! _But I wasn't happy about it. I turned around back to the crowd and shoved my way to the front of the crowd. My jaw dropped.

Standing in the middle of the circle was Zuko, who was as tall and muscular as ever, about to beat up a poor defenseless freshman.

"Aang!" I yelled and dropped my book bag, running to his rescue. Right before Zuko could throw the first punch I jumped in front of Aang, pushing him out of the way. Looking Zuko right in the eye, I yelled as loudly as I could at him.

"What the _hell _is your problem? How dare you pick on Aang! He didn't do anything wrong so leave him alone!" Placing a hand on my hip, I took a deep breath in and huffed out angrily. "So why are you trying to fight him anyways?"

Zuko laughed harshly.

"Do you know what this wimpy guru goody-goody did? He busted me for wearing a hood!"

I couldn't believe it. I was actually dumbstruck for a once.

"…Are you really _that pathetic_?! You started a fight all because he told on you?! You're really nothing but a total jerk, are you? Can't you see that Aang was just trying to restore order to the school? We need people like him to keep people like you under control and to stop you from breaking all the rules!"

He cocked his head sideways, giving me a weird look. I was determined to have the last word, so I grabbed Aang's wrist and helped him up, pushing away the crowd to let us out of the circle before he could say anything. Or beat anyone up.

Behind me I heard the crowd booing, but inside I was boiling with rage. It took a lot of effort not to go back there and smack that new kid's pretty face.

* * *

I laid in bed that night, thinking about the day. I was still incredibly upset about the whole ordeal about Zuko trying to fight Aang for such a petty reason…I also remembered looking directly into his stunning, honey-colored eyes and shaggy hair.

_He _did _have a pretty face…_I scolded myself immediately. That was my first time seeing his face up-close, and he was pretty good looking, I have to admit. But why did I care? There were plenty of good looking boys at my school but I didn't think of them twice. Plus I shouldn't be thinking that way at all. I was a good, clean, honest girl; not like those shallow sluts that followed him around practically drooling. So why was I having such a hard time with this?

* * *

**Well there ya go! A new story! I'm probably not going to be putting too many chapters in this one so it'll just be a filler for when i'm sick with writers block. I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review! Heart you guys!**

**-MissMouseIsModest-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Okay first of all, a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Keep 'em coming! And second of all, I guess I should clarify something—No, Zuko doesn't have a scar. (*cough* yet *cough*) Don't worry though; I PROMISE the story will get to that point later on! **

**Also, I totally apologize for the many spelling and grammar errors. I don't take much time to proof-read chapters for this story.**

**Well anyways, chapter 2! Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Today was not going over very well for me. This morning I overslept and missed the bus all because Sokka couldn't remember to set the alarm last night. Fortunately, because I ran the whole way to school, I barely made it on time. First hour was dreadfully boring, and because everyone is too busy being shallow and slacking off, they always have to ask _me_ for paper and pencils. That gets on my nerves; especially since I'm completely out and have to buy more now. Then in second hour, my least favorite subject, we had this ridiculous substitute who was so ancient and clueless I don't think it was even legal for him to leave the Old-And-Crazy-Person-Mental-Asylum. Today couldn't be going any slower…I glanced at the clock thirty times each minute just _begging_ for time to go faster.

_

* * *

_

Calm down, at least electives will be starting soon.

I sighed mentally while quickly walking down the hallway. Electives were my favorite part of the day. Most students had two electives, but since I was in band, it was the only elective I had because it was a full hour long instead of just thirty minutes like the rest of them…And band was one of my favorite classes, for sure.

I wandered up to the front of the band room, where I sat in First Chair of the flute section, and began to put together my prized possession. I loved that flute so much; the power of music is amazing. All of the women in my family for many generations have played the flute, and I was proud to continue the tradition, especially because I knew I was the best at it.

While I sat and waited patiently for the teacher, Mr. Powell, to begin taking us through warm-up exercises but it seemed like the entire class was hyped up about something. The students all gathered in the back of the classroom and a few students even yelled. Mr. Powell continued to try to get the students to quiet down, but for whatever reason, they were all too distracted to listen to him.

"What are _you_ doing here, _new kid_?" A student spat angrily. _Oh no…_ I squeezed my eyes shut and slouched in my chair as soon as I realized what was going on.

_I am so sick of this kid! He never seems to go away! _For the past week and a half since he's been here, two things have certainly not changed. One, Zuko (what a weird name) seemed to be following me wherever I went (except for at home, of course); he was always in the distance somewhere, staring at me or causing trouble _around _me…that kid was a walking disaster. And two, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I shut my eyes and he's always there, with that intense look in his golden eyes and that notorious scowl that seemed to be his only expression. Sometimes I wanted to bang my head against the wall—this was getting way too frustrating! I can't focus on my work when I should be. I can't stop thinking about him even when I want too. And I did…really, really badly. But since he kept following me everywhere and drawing my focus on him one way or another, forgetting about him seemed impossible.

I huffed, a little agitated, that this kid was taking away _my _precious time because _he_ didn't want to follow the rules, or sit where he was told, or respect any of the teachers or other students. It's not _my _problem that he has such issues, _I _can't control it. So why am _I _the one suffering here?

* * *

Eventually, band got started, a little later than I would have liked. It turns out Zuko had to transfer elective classes from woodshop because he was abusing the power he had with electric tools. Who would ever let that kid near a power saw, I don't know. But they were defiantly asking for it. So anyways, Zuko transferred to band class, and he now sat three rows behind me. I really did have to laugh, though, when I learned what he was forced to play—the tuba. _Hahaha! _I giggled at the thought. And he was absolutely horrible. I just hope that means he won't ruin band class for me.

Now it was lunch hour, and I took a quick pit-stop at my locker to swap out books for my usual sack of seal jerky. I glanced in the small mirror that clung to the inside of my locker door, and panicked. _Oh no! no no no no no no no no! _My hands flew to neck as I realized my mother's necklace had gone missing. _Where did I drop it? Where did it go? What if someone stole it?_ In a flurry I searched through my locker, my book bag, and all my pockets. I surveyed the ground around me but couldn't find my mother's precious necklace. It was the only thing I had left of her…she died one day when a burglar broke into our igloo and killed her because we didn't have any money to give him. Her death was a tragic blow to me and my whole family…but since she died when I was very little, I don't have many memories of her. Other than her wearing this necklace, of course. That's what makes it so precious and sentimental to me.

I walked towards the lunchroom in defeat, completely ready to break down. The day wasn't even half over, yet it has made me feel more miserable then I have in a long, long time. With small tears threatening to pool out my eyes any second, I bit my lip and tried hard to think about something else, to be brave and not let all this weight on my shoulders bring me down. As much as I tried to convince myself that…it still didn't help much.

I sat down, once again, by Aang at the lunch table. But today he was unusually quiet.

"Hey Katara."

"Hi, Aang." I said in a very monotone way, staring directly at my lunch. I wasn't hungry anymore, so I began to just pick the food apart on my napkin.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" The concern he had for me was written all over his face as he leaned forward towards me, and his big grey eyes seemed to stare into my soul. Getting uncomfortable I looked away, though I appreciated his concern, I honestly didn't want to talk about what was bothering me today.

"Nothing." He didn't buy it. "Seriously, Aang, I'm fine."

Aang opened his mouth, about to try and convince me to spill, but Zuko approached the table and slid into the seat beside me.

Now my sad face was replaced with a scowl. I was _not_ in the mood to deal with him.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?" I said in a frustrated tone as Aang stared at him, with a little bit of worry but mostly petty irritation, and Zuko just stared at me, away, and back at me again. He stuttered for a moment before I interrupted him. "Just go away, Zuko, since you obviously don't have anything to say." I tried to ignore him, look away and block him out. But instead he held up a small, lacy blue object in his hand.

"I saw you drop this in the hallway. I just thought you might want it back." He placed the necklace on the table and shrugged, walking away to sit at his usual place in the back of the cafeteria before I could thank him.

I was pretty amazed, actually. I'm usually never at a loss for words, ever. Yet somehow, every time I seem to talk be face-to-face with Zuko, my mind goes completely blank.

It was also pretty amazing how Zuko returned the necklace instead of stealing it and hawking it for cash like I imagine every kid like him would do. I wonder what he would do with that kind of money anyways…probably just use it all for cigarettes.

But still, as I looked at my mother's necklace that had safely returned to me and back at its rescuer, everything just felt okay. My day wasn't half as bad anymore…strange how one guy who had been causing so much trouble for me could make me feel so much better in just a few short seconds.

* * *

For the rest of that day, I thought about him in less of an irritated way. Mostly and admirable way. I began to want to know more about him every minute…where he came from, what he's doing here, why he decided to do the right thing and return my necklace. Maybe what I said to him the other day got through to that thick head of his? No, he's still been in fights since then. But I suppose only time will tell me who this new kid is. I just hope that time comes soon.

* * *

**Well there ya have it...Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it. **

**Chapter 3 should be coming pretty soon, but hey, you should know by now I suck at keeping deadline promises x.x Im sorry!**

**Haha heart you guys, thanks for reading :) PLEASE REVIEW! You know I love em!**

**-MissMouseIsModest-**


End file.
